Kichimaru Tomaka, emotional ninja
by buttscuzyolo
Summary: Kichimaru Tomaka was a terrible ninja. He was too emotional and cared more about being home on time to put his younger siblings to bed than any mission. But he was happy. And when he happened to run into a blonde jinchuriki kid with puppy eyes even better than his, who can blame him for getting attached? Series of one-shots about my OC
1. Chapter 1

Being a ninja was never really a choice for me. As the first-born son of poor day laborers, it was my responsibility to financially support the house as soon as I could. The ninja academy was free if I took the genin corps track, and I could start earning at 12 years old. Being a ninja was not my dream, but it was my reality. Regardless, I had a happy childhood. My home was filled with noise and love, even if money was always tight, and I was a very emotional kid. I would cry at the drop of a hat and laughed at every joke. My Kaa-chan always said my face was an open book, my thoughts clearly reflected in my smiles, and Tou-chan could always tell if I was telling the whole truth. At home my expressiveness was loved, doing hard labor every day all day was hard for my parents and my siblings and I were good distractions, but at the ninja academy it was mocked. Other children were quick to call me a cry baby, and the instructors lectured me on shinobi rules. My days at the academy were long, but my evenings spent with family were warm. I finally came to a solution in my third year, when an older student mocked me while walking me crying to my teacher with a scrapped knee.

"Honestly what a cry baby, you're gonna have to wear a mask to hide your tears." He sneered at me as he left me at the classroom door. I sniffed and stuck my tongue at his back, appropriately childish considering I was 8 years old, before I wiped my face and entered the classroom loudly.

"Sugao-sensei! I hurt my knee again!" I snag out with a cheerful smile, despite the tears on my face. Sugao-sensei looked up from his desk where he was grading papers during our lunch time with a fond chuckle.

"Again Kichi-kun? And how did you do it this time?" He playfully fired back as he got up to get the first aid kit.

"I fell out of a tree." I grumble out through a sheepish grin before sitting in Sugao-sensei's chair and rolling up my standard black shinobi pants to show the injury. Sugao-sensei laughs as he pats my short black hair, mussing it up on purpose.

"I'm impressed, you haven't done that already, ne?" We fall into familiar banter as he cleans the scrape and rolls bandages securely around my knee expertly.

"And guess what Sato-senpai said!" I say with a playful pout as I jump out of his chair and test my knee. Sugao-sensei gestures for me to continue as he sits back down and starts to get back to his grading.

"Hm?"

"I should wear a mask to hide my tears! As if I would ever deprive anyone from seeing my cute face, I'm adorable when I cry!"

"Oh? Like then ANBU wear?" Sugao-sensei says distracted as he begins to search through piles of paper. His words stop me short; I didn't realize there were ninja who wore mask, nonetheless the elites. Suddenly I'm able to consider Sato-senpai's taunt as advice. I stay silent for a few seconds before asking hesitantly.

"Ano, Sugao-sensei?" At my nervous tone he looks up at me with concern.

"Hm, Kichi-kun?"

"Should I actually wear a mask?" I look up at him through watery eyes as my cheeks burn with shame. He takes a second, considering my words seriously when he realizes I'm being genuine, before he begins slowly.

"Well, it wouldn't be a terrible idea. We both know how expressive you are," Sugao-sensei adds with a teasing smile, "but I think a full mask would block too much of your vision at your current level, and you wouldn't want anyone confusing you with a hunter nin or ANBU." I nod in agreement as his nonjudging words allow me to fully relax, trusting him not to make fun of me.

"Is there less than a full mask?" I ask, curious at his specification.

"Ah, there are different cloth mask that cover parts of the face. Most of those wouldn't block your eyes." I hum noncommittally, trying to feign nonchalance as I excitedly consider his words. As my mind whirls with ideas I begin to wander around the classroom, prepared to wait out the last few minutes of our break inside scheming. Sugao-sensei laughs at my poor acting and leaves me to explore.

Soon after that day I decided on my 'mission uniform' and never again left my house without it on, which my family honestly thought was hilarious. A long sleeve black shirt with the collar connecting to a half face mask that covers up to my nose with skin tight cloth. Although the mask leaves my eyes in plain view, I start wearing my bangs hanging in my face with the short strands reaching just under my brown eyes, casting my face in shadows. I wore a large forest green jacket zipped halfway with the hood always on. Needless to say, I looked ridiculous and all sorts of sketchy. Sugao-sensei and my family got a kick out of it though, and it let me hide my expressive face while 'on duty'. While at home I always wore the face mask around my neck and clipped my hair back out of my face, leaving all my twitches and tells in full view for my loving family. With my family I continued to be a force of energy, openly affectionate and joking around with loud laughter, but while 'on duty' I bit my tongue and silently did as told, content with being seen as a mindless drone.

After establishing my boundaries, my future as a ninja seemed less grim. I talked with Sugao-sensei at length about the different jobs within the genin corps and different ninja specialties, and after much debate managed to find my niche. Courier missions relied on stealth and speed, the only combat necessary was in self-defense, and they were always in demand. I managed to find a balance between my gentle nature and the future I was forced into. My last few years at the ninja academy were spent mostly alone, but I developed my required skills with Sugao-sensei's help. I wore weights and ran through Konoha at full sprint for hours before class, ducking and weaving through different streets while trying to remain out of sight and silent. I was below average at taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjustu, but I practiced throwing weapons with Sugao-sensei every day after school. My accuracy started abysmal, but after years of practice I could nail multiple bullseyes with sprinting at full speed and dodging Sugao-sensei's 'distractions', which was really just Sugao-sensei's excuse to throw rocks at me and pop out randomly while claiming he was helping my sensory skills. Much to my surprise and Sugao-sensei's smug satisfaction, I actually did have basic chakra sensory skills that grew while under his tutelage. I could only sense chakra signatures close to me and barely mask my presence, but stealth became much easier. Sugao-sensei was an invaluable teacher and the main reason I was able to settle into ninja life, and without him I would've likely died soon after graduation. He retired from the academy the same year I graduated, but we still meet up at teahouses often and have a playful friendship.

I've been a courier nin for the genin corps for 3 years now and I've loved every second of it. While other ninja might mock me for doing easy missions and being stuck in a dead-in job, I'm supporting my family while still being physically there for them. With my income my siblings could choose their futures and eat every meal, that's enough for me. I wear my headband on a thick black bandana tied around my neck and do my job well, an efficient worker bee in Konoha's hive, while training to further develop my specialties. Now at 15 years old I never missed a target with my senbon, and my stealth and speed are reaching Tokubetsu jonin levels. Although, I'm still terrible at taijutsu and always lose straightforward spars, can't do more than the academy three ninjutsu poorly, and the only thing I know about genjustu is to break out with 'kai'. My chakra sensory skills slowly developed to 100 feet, but without a specialized teacher there isn't much else I can do but meditate to hone my skill.

In short, I'm a terrible ninja who only takes courier missions because of my limited skillset. But I get to come home every day, let my parents take time off, and support my younger siblings' dreams. I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The creak of my bedroom door wakes me up immediately, but with practiced ease I continue to breath steadily and keep my eyes closed as I take in my surroundings. The poorly concealed giggles clue me in pretty quickly and I realize my two youngest siblings are here to wake me for breakfast. Given my parents long late evening work hours breakfast was the only meal where the whole family ate together, and the twins had made a game out of waking me up for it. Satsuki and Tsukiko were both 3 years old with black hair matching our Tou-chan and I, but had the bright blue eyes of our Obaa-chan. They looked plenty cute and innocent, but they were of the same scheming mind and always had a prank or some sort of revenge planned. Almost involuntarily, my lips twitch into a smile as Satsuki loudly shushes his sister, they were just too cute. I wait until they approach my bed and begin to slowly creep slower. As they turn to get each other with matching mischievous grins I suddenly shoot up and throw my heavy grey blanket over them both.

"Eh?! Aniki!" They shout, but with happiness coloring their voices. I let out a booming laugh through my rapidly widening grin and grab both kids, one in each arm, still wrapped up in my blanket.

"Oh? What's this?" I tease, "Satsu-chan and Kiko-chan? I thought you were robbers here for my ryo!" They laugh and wiggle against my hold as I tickle them, never content to be still.

"Breakfast!" Kiko-chan finally manages to say between bouts of laughter.

"Oh! Why didn't ya' say so?" I set them both down but leave them to struggle out from my blanket.

"You didn't let us!" Satsu-chan crawls out and immediately pretends to glare at me with clearly pleased eyes. I let out another chuckle and pinch his cheek.

"Only my Otouto could be so cute when he's mad!" I coo as he begins to pout. I leave him alone with a chuckle as I finally grab my blanket, freeing Kiko-chan with a squawk, and begin making my bed. "What'd Kaa-chan make?" I ask as Kiko-chan hands me a fallen pillow, all of us used to this daily morning routine of rough housing.

"Dunno, forgot to check!" She grins without any shame. I click my tongue as I playfully waggle my finger at her, but she sticks her tongue out in retaliation making me laugh again at her gusto.

"Let's go find out then, ne?" I suggest with a lifted brow as we stand up, having finished tidying up. Satsu-chan is off immediately with a quick 'race you!' that sends Kiko-chan into frenzied action. They go bounding down the hall, loudly stomping towards the kitchen in their race. I chuckle as I follow calmly behind them, occasionally righting picture frames they managed to knocked over, affection swelling in my heart. After all, it's a big brother's job to protect and cherish his little siblings.

I was only 5 years old when Kaa-chan got pregnant again. As a very involved child my parents were worried I would be jealous of another baby getting their attention, and during her pregnancy I certainly was. I pouted for months about not being the only child and 'losing my parents', but as soon as Tou-chan put Megumi-chan in my arms I was in love. Baby soft skin and little wisps of dark hair endeared me, and toothless smiles stole my heart. I demanded to help during feedings and naps, and was soon babysitting often so Kaa-chan and Tou-chan could actually get some sleep. Although all Megu-chan really did was babble and poop, every laugh I caused and hurt I soothed made me love her even more.

When Hitomi-kun came 2 years later I learned that my heart was plenty big enough for more family. He was a very grumpy and stubborn child, but even when he pulled my hair and demanded apple sauce, I would smother him with affection until he laughed with me. Satsu-chan and Kiko-chan were a surprise, even to Kaa-chan, but by then I was big enough for piggy back rides and I hardly ever put them down. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan both have to work long hours to support us, even back then, but I stepped up to my role as Aniki and have never regretted it since.

Breakfast, as always, was a loud affair. Dishes clattered loudly as we passed food around the table and generally made a mess. I teased Hito-kun about his love of apples, helped Satsu-chan and Kiko-chan make their plates and cut their food, and pretended to faint when I saw Megu-chan's new dress. Kaa-chan watched us sleepily over a cup of tea with a warm smile and happy brown eyes at our antics even as Tou-chan half-heartedly scolded us when we spilled the milk. Too soon us older kids are headed out the door as the twins wave us off.

Both Megu-chan and Hito-kun attend civilian school, being 10 years old and 8 years old respectively, while Satsu-chan and Kiko-chan stayed with our grandparents during the day once our parent's leave for work after lunch. When they were younger, Megu-chan and Hito-kun both had their ninja phase claiming they would be like me, but much to my relief they had both settled on a calmer life. Luckily, I'm able to walk them to school everyday and then report to the Genin corps. Our grandparents pick them up from school with the twins and watch them until I get off after dinner and can walk everyone home. Luckily for everyone, Obaa-chan doesn't work anymore and loves spending time with us grandchildren. And when I got assigned longer missions, she was more than happy to watch the kids overnight and bring them back in the morning for breakfast.

"Aniki you look stupid." Hito-kun deadpans. His childish face set into a scowl sets my laughter off, only making the scowl deeper. I'm fully dressed in my uniform, long black shinobi pants wrapped off at the ankles and long-sleeved black shirt with the half face mask pulled over my nose under my deep green jacket. My bangs are held back with a clip, as I usually do when around my family, and as usual I didn't take the time to lay my hair flat. Rather, immediately behind the long clip my bangs stick out which causes my hair to look like a rooster's head. Honestly, I thought it was hilarious and almost never bothered to clip my hair back correctly.

"Hito-ni! Don't be rude!" Megu-chan defends me valiantly. They are both holding my hands as we walk, so she has to lean around me to scold him. As my laughter settles a shit eating grin forms on my face.

"Hito-kun! You wound me! I will never recover from this!" He rolls his eyes, but can't hide his small smile as I tease him.

"Whatever, you think so too Aniki." He shoots back.

"I'm like a rooster!" I let go of their hands and begin to flap my arms and crow loudly without care for the people around us, causing both of their faces to turn red as vendors and bystanders turn to look at us. Embarrassing younger siblings is a first born's job after all.

"Aniki stop it!" Megu-chan pleads as she hides her red face from view while Hito-kun grumbles with a slight blush.

"Hehe, for you Megu-chan! ~" I wink at both of them, then settle down and hold my hands out to them. Without argument they grab my hands and lead me quickly away from the scene I caused, further cementing my grin.

The civilian academy is fairly close to our home, considering we live in the civilian sector, so before long I'm waving them off and blowing exaggerated kisses as they walk in.

"Ah, embarrassing them never gets old." I muse to myself happily. I look up at the sky to try and gauge the time. "Almost late, perfect!" I reach up and unclip my dark hair, allowing the previously held back bangs to cover my face. My hair isn't particularly thick, thanks Tou-chan, so I'm still able to see out a little, but usually I rely more on my chakra sense than eye sight on duty. I crack my knuckles and stretch out my legs, much to the amusement of the civilian parents who know me, then pull my jacket hood over my head and secure it with my hair clip. With my uniform now on, I settle into a calmer headspace. Now I am a member of the Genin Corps, not just Kichimaru, and I'm ready for orders.

Without another second wasted I shoot off into the closest ally, appearing to disappear to the civilians around, and begin sprinting towards headquarters. The rooftop route is much more convenient for shinobi, but something about ducking and weaving through carts and sharp turns while never being seen makes my heart sing. The rush of sharp wind on my face causes my bangs to fly wildly and the feeling of weightlessness as I jump and flip has my blood pumping with excitement. The Genin Corps headquarters is on a lower floor in the Hokage's tower, while the civilian sector my family and I live in is on the outskirts of Konoha close to the gates. It would take a civilian hours to make the journey I do daily in minutes. It's when I'm traveling I appreciate my ninja training the most, the convenience and thrill, in my mind, more than make up for the work I do.

I land in a silent crouch before the tower, and start my shift.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a few weeks later I first sense that bright and bountiful chakra as I jump lightly onto a dumpster before flipping onto the roof. The chakra signature is young and unrefined, but the amount alone is enough to have me on guard. As I touch down on the roof I focus on the signature and spot a flash of blonde hair hidden in an alley a few streets down. The muffled sobbing is quiet and matches the small boy hiding his face in his knees. I pause for a moment, but the heavy weight of the time sensitive scroll in my pouch makes my heart steel and legs go on. I look around and memorize the street he's on and the feel of his bright chakra, before enforcing chakra into my body to speed up. It's almost the end of my shift, I've been running around Konoha since 9 am rotating through the official buildings and delivering internal messages, and my last stop was the Genin Corp headquarters only a minute away. I would speed through the drop off and run back to the boy, my protective older brother instincts not allowing for anything less. I just needed to go faster.

My heart is beating like a jackhammer as I finally enter the headquarters, but I keep a fast pace as I weave through my coworkers to the drop off desk. Chigao-senpai recognizes me instantly, considering I've seen him almost every day for the past few years, and holds his hold out for the scroll he knows I must have.

"Kichi-kun, earlier than I expected." He says warmly, a smile set on his mature face. I waggle my fingers in a playful wave as I pull out the scroll and hand it to him, even though I can feel my leg twitching in impatience.

"For you, Chigao-senpai!" I grin widely through my face mask before turning to leave. "No time to talk today, I'm in a rush, see you later!" If he is put off by my informality, he doesn't show it, only shaking his head with a chuckle.

As soon as I'm back outside I dart to the roofs and head back towards where I saw the boy. My face is full of worry as I push my chakra sense further out to make sure I don't miss him. I spent less than a minute in headquarters, but I already feel a twinge of regret for not stopping for the young blonde immediately. I shake off the doubt and remind myself of my duty to Konoha, but my pulse still quickens as I finally near the correct sector. The warm yellow signature is still hidden in the same alley I left it, and relief hits me hard in the gut as I begin to slow down from my mad dash.

I land at the entrance to the back alley in a smooth roll that continues until I'm on my feet again. The boy is hidden on the back wall, in between the large dumpster and the brick corner, with his face pressed against chest and arms wrapped around his knees. I make an effort to let my steps make noise, and when I'm halfway down the backstreet the boy he finally hears me approach. I see his arms tense as his head shoots up, blue eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears. My own eyes begin to burn with sympathy tears as I stop a few feet from him. I raise my hand in a nonthreatening manner and crouch down on my knees slowly as I speak in a soft tone.

"Hey Gaki-chan, I know I look kind weird but I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." I reach under my hood and unfasten my clip to allow the large hood shadowing my face to fall back before slicking my bangs back to reveal my large brown eyes. "See! Human, nothing spooky here!" My eyes crinkle into an obvious smile as I clip my hair back. The boy is still tense, but revealing my face puts most of his fear to rest. His eyes glance around the alley, confirming we are alone, before resting on the leaf insignia proudly displayed on my black bandana tied around my neck.

"…you're a shinobi?" His quiet voice barely makes it to my ears, but my pulse finally steadies as he replies. A quick glance over the boy reveals that he isn't physically hurt, so I slowly set my hands down on my knees, still sitting in a crouch.

"Yep!" I tilt my head as I crinkle my eyes and grin at him. "I'm Kichimaru, a shinobi of the Genin Corps. That means it's my job to help you, no matter what!" I keep my tone soft, but say the last part with conviction hoping he will trust me. My eyes are still glistening with unshed tears, but my core holds strong and I'm determined to help. This boy is small, clearly younger than even Hito-kun, and vaguely dirty in tattered clothing, but what stands out the most to me are his wide, vulnerable eyes. Trace amounts of fear still swim in his bright blue eyes as tears and his worry shines through. They're are easy to read and incapable of hiding his true feelings, and it's like looking into a mirror. Immediately I realize I don't want this boy to hide his emotions or be teased because of his expressiveness, but mostly I wanted be the support I wish I had in the shinobi world. At my declaration his eyes widen a bit, before shining with a small gleam of hope.

"Really?" His tone is disbelieving, which makes me worry. "Even _me_?" My brow creases, did someone refuse to help him?

"Of course, Gaki-chan!" I grin widely, even though it hardly shows through my mask, when he pouts, suddenly indignant.

"Oi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Not a brat!" I laugh at his proud declaration, happy that his caution has fled, and he points and pouts again at my laughter.

"Ah, sorry Naru-chan! You're just too cute! You remind me of my Otouto! ~" He seems taken aback when I pat his head and pinch his cheeks, as if he isn't used to the casual contact and affection. At that I assume he must be an orphan, unfortunately one of many after the Kyuubi attack. He looks at me in awe with red cheeks, before grinning widely. His face seems to radiate warmth when he smiles, eyes creased shut and teeth shining brightly, and I can tell he's already wiggled his way into my heart, not that it's hard for me to get attached to cute kids, the big softie I am. "What are you doing back here, are you lost?" He starts slightly when I change topic, but then averts his eyes to the ground in what seems like shame.

"No, shinobi-san…" He mumbles and rest his chin on his knees, trying to make himself smaller. I don't like seeing him try to hide himself from the world, and counter quickly.

"Shinobi-san?! None of that Naru-chan, call me Aniki!" I counter with an easy smile. After all, the protective feeling I'm getting is the same as with my little siblings. He looks back up at me with wide eyes, tears pooling again, but this time they're of joy with traces of hope.

"Really?" At my nod his smile returns. "Alright, Aniki!" He beams wildly and lunges into me, hugging tightly around my waist and knocking me off balance. I quickly steady myself and hug him back, one hand back to ruffling his soft blonde hair. Definitely an orphan, if this is his reaction to having an older brother. His tiny frame seems to tremble slightly, and I frown when I feel how thin he is. I don't know much about the orphanages around this sector, certainly not enough to know which he's from, but I'm fairly sure all wards are allowed outside until curfew. He's still out, and didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon, so I assume he must have at least a few hours of freedom, enough time to get dinner at least. My siblings eat with Oba-chan and my parents work until nightfall, so I normally eat after my shift at street vendors alone. Including my new Otouto wouldn't be a problem at all.

"You hungry, Naru-chan?" He looks up at me curious, before his stomach grumbles loudly and he blushes lightly, making me grin. "I just finished work, so I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" My loud declaration startles a giggle out of him, and he nods shyly in answer. "Let's get dinner, my treat?" He beams at me again before agreeing heartily, making my heart warm. Stopping for him was definitely the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I exit the Genin Corp headquarters I'm tackled by a hyperactive 6-year-old.

"Aniki!" He shouts up at me through his beam from his spot hugging my legs. My lips quickly form into a matching grin and my eyes crease with glee at simply seeing Naruto. It's only been a few years since I've met the small blonde boy, but I could honestly say I felt like his real older brother. We met up almost every day after my shift and get dinner together, usually at his favorite ramen stand, before I walk him home and return home myself. While my wallet was certainly lighter after meeting him, and the higher-class courier missions I've had to take can vouch for that, my heart was equally lightened and I loved him.

"Naru-chan! How's my cute Otouto? ~" I coo at Naru-kun, who quickly pouts at my teasing. "Sorry, Naru-kun you're just so cute." I reach down and pinch one of his rabidly reddening cheeks. Naru-kun grins up at me, all too used to my cooing and happy to accept my affection. Naru-kun finally releases my legs and stands back before answering me.

"Good! But I had to go to class today!" He crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at even just the thought of the academy, making me chuckle at him.

"Ah, I remember homework," I reach up and pull down my hood before clipping my bangs back and holding out my hand for Naru-kun to hold as we both start walking towards Ichiraku Ramen, both of us used to this daily routine. "I was terrible at it." I dead pan down at his giggling face.

"I hate homework! It's too hard." We continue to make idle chatter as we walk down Konoha's sun bathed streets. It's warm and bright, and birds softly call to each other from the forest surrounding us. I love my home.

Now that I've started taking higher-class missions, usually to the Konoha outposts outside of our walls, my schedule has completely changed. I rise early with the sun and report to headquarters before running scrolls, like updated orders or personal mail, to the chunin stationed outside of the walls. I get back to headquarters with any returning mail just in time for a late dinner with Naru-kun, then I head home to my family and help put the kids to sleep. Thankfully, my increased paychecks mean Kaa-chan only has to work lunch shifts. Now she gets the younger kids ready and to school in the morning before heading to work with Tou-chan, but gets off in time to pick up the kids and make dinner. Seeing Kaa-chan's dark undereye circles completely disappear is well worth the additional work to me.

"Teuchi-ji-san!" Naru-kun runs ahead of me to enthusiastically greet Teuchi-san, our favorite ramen chef, and jump into one of the many seats lining the counter. I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh at Naru-kun's vibrant energy, but I quickly join him and greet Teuchi-san and his daughter, who make the best ramen in Konoha.

"Teuchi-san, how are you! Ayame-chan, you've gotten so big!" The 11-year-old girl with nice long dark hair smiles and waves at me from her station stirring the pots as the older chef returns the greetings.

"Naruto-kun, Kichi-kun, welcome back!" Teuchi-san cheerfully says. "The usual?"

"You bet! Believe it!" Naru-kun answers with a bright grin. I crease my eyes shut to show my smile and nod my agreement.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi-san steps further into the kitchen to begin making our dinner. I turn to Naru-kun and laugh at his eager expression.

"Oi, didn't we eat here yesterday? You love Teuchi-san's ramen that much?" I ruffle his soft blonde hair as I smile down at him, pull down my face mask in preparation to eat and lean my cheek on my other hand.

"You bet! It's the best in the world!" Naru-kun exclaims passionately. We recount our days as we wait for the ramen, but before long two steaming bowls are set in front of us and we dig in with a happy, "Itadakimasu!" We eat in comfortable silence, besides the heavy slurping of Naru-kun, and enjoy the companionship. I'm always happy to spend even time doing next to nothing with Naru-kun.

But the whispers start before long. Murmurs of 'demon' and 'brat' find my ear from passing civilians as they sneer and glare down Naru-kun. For some reason, civilians hate Naru-kun. It took me a few weeks to realize it, but the entire village seems against him. His thin and dirty appearance when I met him made me think he stole or pickpocketed to keep from starving and earned their ire that way. But even after I began to buy his meals and scold him against stealing, although he claims to have never, the villagers still glare. I've never asked Naru-kun about it, mostly because I can see the hurt in his eyes and misery written across his face whenever he hears the whispers. The most I do in retaliation is glare at those who speak loud enough for him to hear and reassure him that he is loved. Although I would love to confront every bully he has, I can't stop the entire village and I certainly can't get reprimanded for threatening civilians. My current theory is that Naru-kun's parents were famously evil, his bright blonde hair making me guess missing-nin from Iwa, but who really knows? I didn't want to bombard Naru-kun with questions and point out how everyone seemed to hate him without being able to actually do something about it, or bring up his dead parents and orphan status. In my peripheral vision I see Naru-kun flinch and cut off his speech when a sharp 'freak' passes behind us.

"Maa, Naru-kun let me have some of yours! ~" I snap my chopsticks at him and try to peck into his bowl as he squawks at me and tries to defend his food. I can't do anything about the villagers, but I can distract and reassure Naru-kun with my annoyingly overwhelming affection.

"Aniki! You have your own!" Naru-kun valiantly uses his chopsticks to block my first strike, before I twirl my sticks around my hand and attack from the side with well-trained speed. My prize noodles taste great, but aren't as good as the indignant look Naru-kun gives me before he hunches over his bowl and eats quicker. I laugh at him before returning to my own bowl, satisfied with my win.

"Where were you again?" I prompt him, pretending to ponder.

"Oh yeah! Then Kiba said that-" That's all it takes to get Naru-kun ranting about his day at the academy and adventures with his classmates. While he rants, I finish off my bowl and pull out enough ryo for Teuchi-san and a tip for Ayame-chan. I continue nodding along to his story while I pay the small but happy family for both of our meals.

"See you again soon!" Teuchi-san happily finishes the transaction and promises to give Ayame-chan her tip before leaving Naru-kun and I to finish up.

"And that's when I said I'll be the Hokage! Believe it!" Naru-kun enthusiastically recounts with a full mouth of noodles and a pumped fist.

"Big words, gonna live up to them?" I raise an eyebrow and ask through my grin. Naru-kun finishes his bowl off with a loud slurp before replying.

"Of course! And then I'll get my face on the mountain!" His childish priorities make me laugh good naturedly, but he joins in giggling when I ruffle his hair.

"I'll hold you to it, Otouto." Naru-kun reaches up and hold my hand against his head before smiling widely at me, happy to have someone believe in and encourage him. I pull my face mask back into place before standing, "Come on, let's get you home so you have time for homework, ne?" At the mention of homework his face sours, but he jumps up and joins me as we begin to walk to his small apartment.

Although he is only 6, Naru-kun lives on his own with just the orphan's stipend to support him. I do my best to get him a full meal every day usually leave him snacks for breakfast, but I wish I could do more for him. Naru-kun deserves a full family that will house and feed him, but after the Kyuubi attack and the more recent Uchiha massacre Konoha just doesn't have the resources to help every orphan. Although I was happy with the pay increase, after the Uchiha massacre the Genin Corp along with the rest of Konoha's shinobi force had step up and do more missions to fill the holes the Uchiha left. I actually knew quite a few of the Uchiha military police from my rounds in-village, and I felt their loss heavily. I should visit the memorial stone grave and burn more incense for them soon. I sigh to myself at my thoughts take a darker turn.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Naru-kun's childish voice pulls me out of my thoughts as he quirks his head to the side like an over eager puppy. I laugh at his eagerness and squeeze his hand to show my appreciation.

"I love you, you know that right?" Naru-kun's face rapidly turns red as he blushes at my sudden declaration.

"Y-yeah Aniki! I love you too…" He finishes by mumbling shyly as he looks at his feet. Before too long we reach the poorer sector Naru-kun lives in and climb the rickety stairs that lead to his small and cramped apartment. He pulls out his key and begins unlocking the door as I reach into my pouch for the food Kaa-chan made me to bring to Naru-kun. Although my family hasn't met Naru-kun yet, they hear more than enough stories from me to love him already.

"Kaa-chan made this special for you, Naru-kun, so eat it all for breakfast!" I pull out the cute orange bento box I bought for Naru-kun to use shortly after meeting him. Naru-kun opens the door widely before spotting the bento box and lighting up at the mention of breakfast. "She made onigiri!" I hand it over to the excited young boy after he steps inside of the doorway.

"Thanks, Aniki!" I pat his hair with a chuckle before kneeling down and opening my arms wide as an invitation for a hug. Naru-kun takes the offer happily, hugging tightly around my neck as I return the favor.

"Sleep well, Otouto." I kiss the side of his head before letting him go. I step back out of the doorway and waggle my fingers in a cheery wave.

"Goodnight!" Naru-kun sends me a wide grin before closing his door, but I wait until I hear the heavy lock turn into place before I turn and begin to walk home. What a cute kid, I really did love him.


	5. Chapter 5

My blood is pumping in tune to my fast footfalls. The cool dawn wind hits me head on and causes my bangs to fly wildly around my face, revealing my gleeful eyes. Running at my top speed, where I can't lose focus or take a wrong step cause otherwise I'll end up injured, is a special kind of exhilarating. I was but a blur to the shinobi I passed, and not even a spot to the civilians. Running speed and stamina was my specialty, my passion in this career, and I prided myself on how far I've come. My frame was built for speed, thin but wiry with lean muscles that made it so my top speed could now keep up with a jounin, although I would certainly tire first and rather quickly. Although, to achieve my speed I've neglected other physical conditioning. My fist felt more like a love tap, but I've always taken hits better than I've given them anyway. Besides, I don't fight enemies head on; I run around.

I curl my body inward as I smoothly leap off a rooftop to land in a roll leaving me on my feet in front of the Hokage's tower. My breath is quick, but in exhilaration rather than exhaustion at my morning run. It's still slightly dark as the sun slowly begins to rise over Konoha. Although I enjoyed sleeping in, early dawn is my favorite time of day. The soft golden light through the hashirama trees casted light shadows all across the village as people began setting up stalls and getting ready for the day. I idly breathe in the scent of early morning dew and bask in the soft smile it leaves on my face. I stroll into the tower leisurely, absurdly slow to those who know me, and enthusiastically wave to those I recognize as I make my way to Genin Corp headquarters. It's a short walk to the correct floor and before long the dull chatter of the dozens of Genin reaches my ears.

My smile widens as I open the door happily. The large office room has genin stationed at different desk handing out various low-level missions as well as completing paperwork. A few genin mill around, probably waiting for paperwork approval or deciding on which type of D-rank they wanted, but most are efficiently moving through the room or lines with the appropriate items out. The Genin Corp might be looked down upon by the higher-ranking shinobi, but we moved like a well-oiled machine. Upon entering the Genin Corp you are assigned specialties, such as courier or heavy-lifting, and put under the supervision of a Senpai in your specialty. The different specialty divisions each had their own mission desk in Headquarters, and were responsible for keeping files of their shinobi and assigning appropriate missions. As the Corp shinobi improve or develop new skills, multiple specialties can be assigned which led to an increased mission pool. Working as a Senpai also increased your mission pool, as well as a small pay raise, which made teaching the new bratty Kouhai worth it. I head to the familiar courier mission desk and let out an exclamation of joy at seeing Chigao-senpai on duty.

"Chigao-senpai!" I shout happily while pretending to swoon for him as I reach the desk. His green eyes warm at seeing me even as he shakes his head in apparent exacerbation.

"Kichi-kun, early again?" He fakes confusion before giving up the act with a grin as I laugh.

"I couldn't wait to see you, Chigao-senpai! ~" I coo out to him, not at all masking my affection for the man. While it took a while to break through his grisly exterior, Chigao-senpai was like an uncle to me now and I always enjoyed the chance to see him.

"Well we actually need a fast runner now anyway," He pauses before a shit eating grin lights up his face and he lets out a few snickers. "I guess the early bird does get the worm." I couldn't hold the laughter back even if I wanted too. When I finally realized grouchy old Chigao-senpai actually loved making terrible jokes and passive-aggressively bantering with people, we got along like a house on fire.

"I'll take this worm then!" I shot back with a playful determination. Chigao-senpai's smirk only grows as he hands me a scroll.

"C-rank, moving a prisoner with a jounin acting as guard. You can handle it, ne?" I briefly scan the scroll. Transporting a restrained missing-nin recently captured separate from their allies from an outpost less than a day from Konoha's walls to the Torture and Interrogation building. A frown pulls at my mouth briefly. Simple in theory and on paper, but moving live cargo always made things more complicated. Regardless, a mission is an order I intend to follow through, it's my duty as a ninja of Konoha. I close the scroll and raise it to a joking salute toward Chigao-senpai.

"For you I'll do it! ~" He rolls his eyes but doesn't react any further to my disappointment.

"This mission just came down, report to Sandaime-sama immediately." Chigao-senpai waves his hand at me dismissively, but I can see the smirk still pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Alright!" I turn to the stairwell I know eventually leads to Sandaime-sama's office and waggle my fingers in a coy wave before I call "Ittekimasu!" I can hear his scoff as I begin to walk through the doorway, but he completes the saying good naturedly.

"Itterasshai, Kichi-kun." I'm grinning stupidly behind my mask, but my heart is warm the whole way up to the Hokage's office. Maybe I should introduce Chigao-senpai to Naru-kun? I burst into laughter at the thought of the teasing and prodding I know Chigao-senpai would without a doubt successfully rile Naru-kun with. Imagining the resulting mischief kept me busy while I waited at the secretary's desk for Sandaime-sama to summon me. I almost missed the wave forward the chunin gave me, but caught up quickly and with a sheepish smile entered.

Sandaime-sama's office was as impressive as ever, the grand desk stacked with tall towers of paper work being slowly processed by the ever-efficient paperwork nin centered in the large round room. The Hokage himself holds steady in his seat, but gives me a small warm smile, the same one I remember from my Academy graduation, as I enter the room. There are various shinobi scattered across the room, but my attention stays on Sandaime-sama. I feel a state of calm wash over me as I adjust from my natural cheerful nature to a respectfully restrained shinobi. It's easy to feel deep respect for The Professor who's led Konoha through recent tragedy, which makes my professional attitude much easier to muster up.

"Sandaime-sama." I keep my voice to a respectful murmur and bow deeply as I hold my fist against my chest in a salute. "Assigned to urgent prisoner courier mission by Chigao-senpai." I stay bent lowly at the waist even as I finish my words. The Hokage hums before speaking thoughtfully.

"Sooner than expected, you may rise Genin-kun." He speaks warmly. As I straighten from my bow, I take notice of what I assume to be the jounin guard. He's looking off disinterestedly with his hands casually shoved in his pockets, silver hair spiking off in an impressive display. But I can hardly contain my glee when my eye catches on his dark blue face mask pulled over the lower half of his face. My lips twitch with the effort to contain the laugh that wants to spill out. Sandaime-sama continues before my own mask breaks. "I was just explaining the situation to Kakashi-kun. A group of missing nin were caught crossing the Fire border illegally. The border patrol was able to apprehended one while the others escaped." Sandaime-sama stops briefly to drag a deep pull from his pipe, making my nose twitch at the strong smell.

I take the lull to focus on the chakra signatures of Kakashi and Sandaime-sama, letting my eyes fall closed behind the dark curtain of my hair but keeping my ears focused. Kakashi's signature takes a moment for me to find, his signature hidden slightly even while in village- a sign of an experienced shinobi. His reserves are deep and gives the impression of static, one moment there and the next gone with lightning fast speed, as I try to burn his chakra into my mind. I take the opportunity to refamiliarize myself with Sandaime-sama's chakra- steady and solid, ready to defend against anyone who would threaten Konoha- before he continues. "We don't want to give his allies time to counterattack, so we are transporting him to T&I immediately." I hear the rustle of his robes as he motions to Kakashi with his pipe. "Kakashi-kun is capable of dealing with the missing nin himself, but we don't want him tied down by the cargo." I reopen my eyes to find Sandaime-sama's focus on me. "You will function as the transport while Kakashi-kun acts as the guard. If conflict arises you are expected to withdraw and keep out of the way." I relax slightly at his words, relieved to see this really was basically just a C-rank for me. Although the threats were higher level than the usual bandits, I wouldn't see any action and would be like a human caravan. The Hokage notices my previous tension and gives a slightly apologetic smile. "Normally we would send for a chunin, but with the Military Police needing to be replaced…" He trails off in explanation.

I grimace at the reminder. It had been a few months since the Uchiha massacre, but we still felt their losses heavily. I nod my head in an accepting bow and opt to remain silent. Sandaime-sama smiles warmly at me again before dismissing us.

"That's all. Your mission starts immediately. Dismissed." I bow deeply again as the Hokage turns to the chunin next to him and begins to prepare for the next debriefing, before turning to leave following behind Kakashi closely. Another glance at his mask covered face has me grinning widely, excited to leave the professional environment and talk to Kakashi. His only uncovered eye is a dark gray that only briefly inspects me before starting toward the exit to the rest of Konoha. The heavy door to the Hokage's office slips shut behind me as I speed up to catch up to him, a familiar shit eating grin spreading on my face.

"Ne? can I call you Kakashi-senpai?" I point at my cloth face mask as he sides eyes me with a raised eyebrow. "You are my mask superior, after all! ~" He doesn't dead pan at my punchline, but the effect is close enough. Although the look in his eye speaks of his amusement as he considers his next words.

"Maa, I guess that's true, Kouhai." His drawl is lazy, but confident. "Meet at the gates in 5 with mission gear." At my enthusiastic nod, he body flickers out, making my eyes shine with wonder at the few leaves left behind. Kakashi-senpai was the coolest!

It was only after months of work that I managed to badger Chigao-senpai into teaching me the Body Flicker Jutsu, and actually learning it took me the better part of a year. After 3 or so years with the jutsu, I had finally mastered using it with a single one-handed sign. But Kakashi-senpai didn't even use any hand signs at all! I could feel my gut burning with excitement and determination. I would ask, and hopefully convince, Kakashi-senpai for tips and get better! I didn't know many jutsu, so instead I took the time to try master the ones I did. It was the same principle I had with the rest of my shinobi skill, prioritizing a few justus but mastering them completely. Basically, I was a one trick pony, but damn if it wasn't a kickass flip. I finally let the laughter that had been bubbling inside me slip out as I leave the Hokage's tower towards home to pick up extra supplies, I had a mission to get too after all.


	6. Chapter 6

We're halfway back to Konoha when we get ambushed.

We've been tree jumping along the higher branches to avoid any traps may be laid with Kakashi-senpai leading the point. I have the missing nin in a fireman's carry over my shoulders, holding his bound arms and legs with my arms. He's an average height and only a little on the heavy side, with thick cloth tied around his face and limbs. As per usual, he under a sedative that makes the trip much smoother without his protesting. Honestly, I'm glad I can't see his face, mostly because it would humanize him. As a limp, cloth wrapped bundle he was just another delivery mission. Ignorance is bliss, and I didn't trust myself to stay impartial if I learned more about him. Regardless, my stomach still clenches in guilt when I think about his destination.

When we first set out Kakashi-senpai set a slow pace, making sure I could keep up and follow closely behind him. When my pace and breath kept steady, he began increasing the speed incrementally, trying to find my limits. I assumed he was trying to figure out my skill set in order to plan out any problems we might run into, but wouldn't he just ask? He shot me an appraising look when I finally started panting and struggling at low Tokubetsu jounin speeds. He adjusted his speed down until I could comfortably manage both my burden and the journey. My muscles burned and my heart pumped quickly as I enjoyed the runner's high. Adrenaline flooding my body and a manic grin barely hidden by my face mask. This kind of pushing your limits, throwing caution to the wind and _moving, _was what I lived for. As much as I enjoyed running through Konoha's back streets and alleys, Konoha's vast forest had a special freedom to it.

I keep my chakra coiled tight within me, hiding my signature as best I could while still keeping my senses stretched out. It's a small flickering and a swooping feeling in my gut that clues me into the ambush, but the first lesson I learned was a shinobi should always trust their gut. I turn my next jump into a chakra enhanced leap, shooting up to the thinner branches spread out above us, just before kunai whistle towards the now empty space. Before the blades even sink into the tree fully Kakashi-senpai is a blur shooting towards where they came from. While the attack did take advantage of the element of surprise, it also alerted us to their previously hidden location, which Kakashi-senpai was taking advantage of.

I touch down on a thin branch at least 50 feet above everyone else, large branches block my view with dense green leaves. As soon as I land, I release my cargo's legs to form a single-handed tiger sign. The body flicker jutsu allows me to rush forward, and I begin jumping between shadowy spots in the trees to lose any trackers. I pause and release the sign, once again grabbing the package's legs before ducking low against one of the many large tree trunks. My breaths are shallow and light, muffled entirely behind my mask, as I run against the branches looking for a good hiding spot. The body flicker jutsu, like all chakra justus, leaves behind a faint chakra signature that can be tracked, so I couldn't just stay put. I spot an appropriate tree close by and press my back into the trunk. I can hear the sounds of heavy movement and slight groans and just barely feel the flicker of Kakashi-senpai's static chakra jumping around the battlefield, but the thick branches prevent me for knowing much else.

My heart is thumping madly with adrenaline and I'm floating with the thrill of being _alive. _I don't see battle very often. I sparred with various senpai weekly, and dealt with bandits every couple of outpost trips, but I trained specifically to _run away. _I don't want the power to decide if someone dies, the responsibility of taking a life. I haven't been able to avoid killing entirely, the shinobi world was much too violent for that, but by specializing in courier missions I've managed to stay out of the action. And every time I saw someone die, I imagined their family getting the news that their loved ones had passed. Then the images morph and become my family, unable to move on after I'd been ripped away like so many shinobi before me. I bite down on my bottom lip sharply, this is not the time morality. This was a mission assigned by the Hokage, I would complete it or die trying. My breath steadies as I reach my right hand into my left sleeve from where I am firmly holding the prisoner's arms. The ever present senbon comfort me as I take three in hand and brace myself for action. I'm focused entirely on my chakra sense, trying to keep track of the battle below me when I finally catch the enemy's signatures. They're flared with aggression, enhancing the missing nin's sharp anger filled movements. Kakashi-senpai is facing two enemies, both with chunin level reserves working together to try and tag team Kakashi-senpai into submission with coordinated taijutsu. Kakashi-senpai is using large fire jutsu to catch the attention of the enemy nin, allowing me to completely and safely run and hide. I can't help but be in awe of Kakashi-senpai's obvious skill. Every misstep and overreach the enemy makes are quickly punished with smooth physical attacks, and any attempt to disengage is corrected with a fire jutsu. This is a jounin, one much to skilled to be my senpai. My eyes sparkle at the realization of _my _senpai's talent and ability, he was so cool!

The brief bout of fighting is settled quickly, Kakashi-senpai knocking both unconscious with hard hits to the head. Once their chakra flutters to sleep I flare my own signature to ask Kakashi-senpai if we were all clear. He responds in Konoha's standard signal for safe, so I quickly stand before putting my senbon away and begin to drop to where he stood.

"Senpai! You're so awesome!" I touch down behind him as he finishes restraining what I now realize are Kiri missing nin before continuing excitedly. "Can I have your signature? Wait… are you famous?" I finish with a sheepish grin as I idle up to his side. Kakashi-senpai gives a noncommittal hum as he considers our next moves looking at the rather average looking men in grey and blue toned clothing. As much as I want to ask him all the burning questions bubbling up with excitement, I bite my tongue and stay quiet to let him think. Any birds that might have been chirping had flown off by now, but I content myself with listening to the trees rustling as I settled to wait patiently.

Before long we're moving again. This time I have the original prisoner tied onto my back with the shorter dark haired nukenin tied to my front. The cloth wrappings that had been covering the prisoner were used to tightly secure both bodies against me. The final ambushing missing nin was secured on Kakashi-senpai's back, as we had just enough fabric to secure him as well. Both Kakashi-senpai and my arms are free now, and I honestly am stunned at his resourcefulness. After working in the Genin Corps for years, I was highly impressed at his skill and planning.

The rest of the journey is made safely, and we are able to take the three men to the T&I building without trouble. The whole process is so smooth that before I know it, we are reporting back to Sandaime-sama and debriefing.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun. Anything else you'd like to add?" Sandaime-sama's deep voice rumbles at me steadily. I simply shake my head with a slight bow, indicating Kakashi-senpai's account had been fully accurate and I had nothing to add. He nods at my answer before reaching up to idly adjust the white Hokage hat on his head. "Very well, good work both of you. Tomaka-kun you're dismissed." I bow deeply before turning to leave the round office room. I pout playfully once the door closes, grumbling about having to wait for Kakashi-senpai to be done. I hadn't gotten the chance to ask for any tips yet, not wanting to interrupt the aloof man during the mission. Out in the hallway, I leaned against the wall to wait until they finished debriefing.

I hummed to myself to pass the time, earning a few stares from passing shinobi, but thankfully before long he's exiting the Hokage's office.

"Senpai!" I wave overenthusiastically towards him, earning another raised eyebrow, but Kakashi-senpai still walks over to where I stand.

"Hm? What did you want?" He lazily draws out while tilting his head questioningly at me. I beam at him in response, my eyes creasing shut with glee that he's even humoring me.

"I think you're really cool, Kakashi-senpai! So, do you have any tips for doing a seal less body flicker jutsu?" I peek out of one eye, sheepishly expecting to be rebuffed by my superior. His eyes go from questioning to plainly amused and he stuffs his hands into his pockets with a slouch.

"Maa, I suppose I do." I excitedly raise my hands into a pleading motion and bow my head dramatically.

"Please tell me!" He hums again, taking in my stupid grin and enthusiastic pose, before shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"It's simple, really." I shift close, eager to hear whatever advice such an advanced shinobi could give. He meets my eyes before closing his own to show his smile. "You just have to move with the chakra." A cloud of smoke suddenly fills where he was standing, and he's gone without even a hint of chakra to show where he could be now. My eyes fill is wonder at his display, before I process what he told me.

"Move with the-" I gasp as I realize what's happened. "That's terrible advice! So vague!" The realization makes me laugh at the gall of Kakashi-senpai. "Move with chakra! Never thought of doing it that way, ne? ~" I laugh harder with each sentence, now positive that Kakashi-senpai was in fact the coolest shinobi in Konoha. My good mood and wide grin follow me for the rest of the day and I can't help but tell Naru-kun and the rest of my family about him. Naru-kun doesn't seem to think he's as awesome as I do, but the twins revel in his mischievous gaffs.

Regardless, I become determined to master the body flicker jutsu seal less. No longer just for Chigao-senpai, but for Kakashi-senpai too.

A/N- Thank you pigs103 for the helpful advice!


	7. Chapter 7

There's a satisfying thunk as the shuriken sink into the training post.

"What!" Naru-kun exclaims, "How!?" I can't help but burst into laughter at his distraught face. We are standing on one of the many rarely used Genin Corp training fields across from the large wooden training post lined up along the left side of the large grass field. We each have our own post set up for target practice, although Naru-kun's is still blank compared to my shuriken filled post.

"Well I am more than 10 years older than you," I manage to get out between my laughter and Naru-kun dramatic wailing. "I've got lots of practice, unlike you Naru-kun! ~" The blunt reminder of his 'forgetting' to practice makes him pout heavily.

"Training is boring! And shuriken are lame anyway!" Naru-kun declares haughtily, "I won't need them when I learn cool jutsu, believe it!" His declaration only makes me chuckle harder as I step forward to put my shuriken away. I usually only carry 10 of them, a standard pack size, in my leg pouch along with 10 kunai. My jacket sleeves hide my preferred senbon cleverly stored along my long twin wristbands, with more than hundreds of the needles easily within reach. As I begin to pull the deeply embedded shuriken out, I answer Naru-kun.

"Yeah, yeah," I place most of my retrieved shuriken back into my leg pouch, but keep two out and begin to spin them along my index finger by the center hole as I meander over towards where Naru-kun is pouting. "Will you practice those jutsu too?" I finish with a wink as I join him in sitting cross legged on the soft grass. He only sticks his tongue out at me and crosses his arms with a 'hmph!', but I can see the grin cause by our bantering. I laugh again before reaching out my empty left hand towards him. Naru-kun looks inquisitively at my hand, his crossed arms loosening as he tilts his head at me in a silent question. "Let me see your technique, maybe I can help." I end with a warm closed eye smile, making sure to be as nonjudging as I can, even though my face is covered with both my mask and dark bangs. I've come to realize that Naru-kun is a lot like a small dog, barking loudly at anyone who comes near in fear of being hurt. I've since broken through his outer shell, but his insecurities can still flare up when he's corrected. I don't think others are as friendly with their criticism as I am. I keep still and am rewarded when he shyly reaches out with his dominant right hand to grasp mine.

I gently tug both of us up and bring him closer to his chosen training post before releasing his hand and turning towards it as I slip my remaining shuriken back into my pouch.

"Alright, Naru-kun!" He stands up straight when I call his name, "First things first! You should stand 30 feet away from your targets for now- "

"Oi! I can do it further like you!" Naru-kun cuts in enthusiastically, stretching his arms with over exaggerated movements. I give a happy chuckle at his eagerness.

"Maa, I'm sure you could, but academy students start at 30 feet. You have crawl to walk, right Naru-kun?" He sheepishly scratches the back of his head with a bright grin, but gets into his throwing stance.

"Alright I got it this time!" He reaches into his down to his pile of discarded shuriken and picks one up excitedly.

"Don't throw it yet, let me make sure your form is right, ne?" Naru-kun nods as I begin to look him over, making small adjustments as I circle him. Was I this off when I was a student? I can't help but wonder about his teacher as I make sure his feet and shoulders are parallel and pull his elbow until its level. "How's that feel?" He shifts around to test his new position.

"It's harder to keep up, but I feel steady now- like I won't fall over again!" The reminder of his first amazingly abysmal throw of the evening has both of us cackling.

"That's right!" I say between bouts of laughter, "That's what the wider stance is for after all!" I wait until we both settle to continue my instructions, "Now slowly stretch your arm out like you would to throw, but don't release the shuriken." He does so with careful intensity, determined to get this right. His burning determination turns my grin into a soft smile. I can't help but admire Naru-kun's tenacity and drive in spite of all the challenges in his way. His motion is mostly correct so I give him a nod of approval before signaling him to throw. "Alright, release!" His shuriken goes wide, just barely sticking to the bottom left of the wooden post. It's hardly a hit, but it's his first and I clap heartily as he cheers.

"I did it!" He hops up and down enthusiastically before turning to me with earnest blue eyes looking for approval. I drop my hand into his bright blonde hair with a grin wide enough to be seen through my mask.

"Great job, Otouto!" His eyes seem to gleam with joy at my words before he jumps forward to hug his small arms around my waist. Even at 8 years old Naru-kun was still too small for his age, much to his chagrin. He's mostly grown into his bright orange tracksuit, apparently a gift from his Jiji, but the sleeves still cover his hands unless he rolls it up. I finally managed to get him to eat my offered vegetables after explaining they would help him grow, but he still has a few years before he'll hopefully shoot up with puberty. I crouch down to reciprocate with an even tighter hug that has Naru-kun giggling in protest. His slow growth doesn't bother me at all. As I've experienced with Megu-chan and Hito-kun, kids seemed to grow up every time you turn your back, and I was more than happy to savor my time with Naru-kun.

We spend the rest of the evening doing target practice, mostly with Naru-kun throwing and me coaching. I manage to adjust his various weapon stances, even introducing him to my favored senbon, to an acceptable level before drilling him to get the movements burned into his mind. Although Naru-kun is eager to learn, his excited energy can cause him to lose focus quickly. I think up quick games to keep his attention and find that Naru-kun can actually be a quick study. He doesn't lose footing again, and before too long he is hitting the target almost regularly.

I show him how to care for and clean his weapons once it begins to get dark out, the sun casting pink and orange hues across the sky as we sit by the tall wooden post. We settle into rhymical movements, steadily making our way through the used shuriken, kunai, and senbon from today. Naru-kun chatters as we work, talking about his day at the academy and any thought that crosses his scatter-brained mind as I guide his movements.

"Always take care of your weapons, Naru-kun, and they'll do the same." I tell him softly as I finish with my senbon, showing the amazed Naru-kun where they fit into my black wristbands. He seems confused by my words, but nods regardless. "That's what Sugao-sensei always said, anyway! ~" I finish with a wink, now visible as I had clipped up my hair and pulled my hood back once we finished throwing.

"I will, believe it!" Naru-kun pumps his fist with a determined grin before returning to polishing his shuriken reverently. I can't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. Naru-kun and I didn't get the chance to train together all that often, only on the rare days I'm released early, but whenever we did, he soaked up everything he could. If only his academy teachers could see this side of him. The thought of his teachers makes my lips tug into a small frown. Naru-kun often complained about them during our dinners, but I had thought of it as childish complaining. Surely they had noticed his bad forms, right? My stomach tightens at the thought of his teachers being among the villagers who taunt and ostracize him, but I force myself to relax with a deep exhale. Even if they are, I'm not Naru-kun's guardian, as his old orphanage's matron seemed keen to remind me, and I didn't have to authority to do anything for him. No, my energy was best focused on helping him with what I could actually help.

"Like this? Did I do it, Aniki?!" Naru-kun's excited questions steals my attention back to see him cheerfully presenting his polished weapons.

"Exactly like that, good job Otouto!" His smile turns beaming at the praise before he begins to pack away his training set of kunai and shuriken, his last birthday present from me. Remembering his happily blushing face when I presented them poorly wrapped in gaudy orange paper brings a matching smile onto my face. "It's just about dinner time now, yeah?" I ask while appraising the rapidly darkening sky. There had been an abundance of courier nin when I finished my outpost run, so Chigao-senpai had let me off early around 5 pm, giving Naru-kun and I a few hours to train before our usual late dinner.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naru-kun jumps up, as always ecstatic at the mention of food, before tugging on my hands to get me to move faster. I pretend to stretch my back once I get up, but can't contain my laughter at his pouting face and agree quickly.

"Alright, Naru-kun, let's go! ~"


End file.
